


Adam Eden

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge that probably will not take place, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Povídka měla být součástí výzvy, nicméně se nezdá, že by výzva nakonec proběhla, a proto umisťuji povídku alespoň sem. Sice jsem ji napsala během dvou dní, přesto se mi docela líbí. Tématem bylo ZAKÁZANÉ OVOCE.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Adam Eden

„Už mi to zase spadlo!“

„Ty servery jsou dneska na velký oslí kokot!“

„Zase to nějaký Rusák přetížil…“

„Ale kruciprdel! Měl jsem to tak dobře rozehrané!“

„No, co, za chvíli to třeba zase pojede,“ ozval se hlas rozumu, respektive hlas jedné z hráčů, kteří se nacházeli ve skupině na Skypu a hráli společně Overwatch. Tedy doteď hráli, ale jelikož jim internet nepřál, spíše jeden přes druhého otráveně štěkali. „Zůstaneme v roomce a počkáme.“

„Můžeme si třeba jen povídat a trochu se poznat,“ navrhl uživatel s přezdívkou out.of.Eden. „Hrajeme spolu už více než půl roku a kromě toho, že jste většinu času úplně marní, o vás nic nevím.“

Chvíli bylo ticho, nakonec se ale další z hráčů vyjádřil souhlasně.

„Proč ne, stejně se nedá říct, že bych někam spěchal,“ odfrkl si trpce vzhledem k tomu, že kvůli pandemii koronaviru nemusel do školy ani do práce, a stejně jako další spoluhráči trčel většinou času u počítače.

„Fajn,“ ozval se znovu hlas rozumu. „Ale ať je to zajímavý a ve tři ráno si tady nepovídáme o tom, co jsme měli k obědu, zkusíme libovější téma…“

„Třeba s kým jste si před korona prázdninama naposled vrzli?“ navrhnul nejhlubší hlas ze skupiny. „Jestli teda vůbec s někým,“ uchechtl se. „Přeci jen jsme tady všichni umaštěný nerdi.“

„To není blbej nápad,“ souhlasil další uživatel. „Ale ať to není hned prasácký od začátku, tak jasný, jak jste si naposled vrzli, ale třeba i s tím, co k tomu směřovalo. A ať si mě nepřeje nikdo, kdo se stydí. Mezi námi není za co, jasný, Adame?“

Adam se pousmál.

„Jasný,“ řekl, zatímco se nemohl rozhodnout, jestli se cítí spíše dojatě nebo vyloženě smutně.

„Tak můžeš rovnou začít,“ povzbudil jej hlas rozumu. „Docela by mě zajímalo, jestli tvý reálný jméno má co dělat s tím, že si říkáš out.of.Eden.“

Adam se rozpačitě podrbal na hlavě. Neměl rád takový druh pozornosti, ale na druhou stranu uznával, že sám navrhnul, aby se lépe poznali, a jelikož ostatní prozatím znali jen jeho jméno a fakt, že je gay, protože nemělo smysl se tím tajit zrovna před hráči Overwatche, rozhodl se pro jednou ze zájmu o svou osobu nevykrucovat.

„Tak dobře,“ souhlasil a pohodlněji se usadil v točící židli. „Ale není to zrovna veselej příběh…“

XXXXX

Stalo se to v půlce ledna. Stejně jako celou zimu nebylo po sněhu ani památky, což Adamovi docela vyhovovalo. Kdykoliv nemusel být ve škole nebo se do ní chystat, mohl se toulat po okolí rodné vísky Hříšice, jak jen se mu zlíbilo, a po večerech mastit Overwatch. V podstatě se cítil spokojeně, a jediné, co začínal postrádat, byl lidský kontakt. Respektive sex, protože na vesnici si jakožto jediný gay moc vyskakovat nemohl. Naposled si trochu užil při letní brigádě ve městě, ale tady?

Nedalo se nic dělat, věděl a snažil se podobné myšlenky a především potřeby ignorovat, jelikož s nimi stejně nic moc nemohl udělat. Nebylo s kým, ušklíbl se mrzutě, nicméně od dumáním na svou situací jej zachránil vibrující mobil v kapse.

„Čau, seš doma?“ ozval se hlas Adamova otce.

„Jo, jsem,“ odvětil čerstvě dospělý mladík, neboť se zrovna vracel z procházky a právě se chystal odemknout domovní dveře. „Potřebuješ něco?“

„Uhodls,“ zasmál se rodič krátce. „Sedím s kamarádem v hospodě a já blbec si uvědomil, že jsem si od něj v létě půjčil zahradní hadici. Mohl bys nám ji sem donést? Měla by být v přístřešku za barákem.“

„Jasný,“ souhlasil Adam. „Za chvíli jsem tam.“

„Díky, koupím ti za to pivo,“ ujistil jej otec, načež hovor ukončil.

Adam tedy schoval klíče zpět do kapsy a vydal se za dům, kde se zarazil před přístřeškem, chvíli si jej pozorně prohlížel, načež se spokojeně usmál. Zpoza lavičky, postavené těsně u zdi domu, trčel kousek světle zelené hadice, kterou Adam opatrně vytáhl. Smotal ji tak, aby se mu lépe nesla, a poté už zamířil zpět na silnici a směrem k místní hospodě.

Sotva vkročil dovnitř a jako obvykle nechal své oko potěšit interiérem, který se skládal především ze stále voňavého světlého dřeva, rozešel se ke stolu, kde jeho otec většinou sedával. A nacházel se tam i tentokrát.

„Čau, tady ji máš,“ podal Adam otci hadici, načež stočil pozornost k jeho společníkovi. Pozdrav ze sebe ale nevymáčkl, jelikož ten dokonalý úsměv a nebesky modré oči mu vyrazili dech.

„Asi si nepamatuješ na Miloň, že?“ zeptal se jej otec. „Vypadl odsud, jakmile dostal možnost, a teď sem jezdí jen občas…“

„Miloň Jablonský,“ představil se muž, kterého Adam odhadl zhruba na pětatřicet. Černé vlasy měl lehce zpocené, rozcuchané, leč bílé triko zcela čisté, přiléhavé a vůbec dávalo na odiv, že na sobě Miloň pracuje.

„Adam,“ vyhrkl mladík, zatímco se snažil příliš nezírat, nicméně Miloň si toho buď nevšiml, nebo to přešel bez poznámky. Dále se na Adama přátelsky usmíval, uvolněné se upíral o stůl, jednu dlaň obtočenou kolem půllitru piva.

„Já vím, ještě si tě trochu pamatuju,“ uchechtl se Miloň. „Ale už je to dávno, co jsem tě naposled viděl... Kolik už ti je?“

„Osmnáct,“ odpověděl Adam a posadil se vedle svého otce, jenž mu udělal místo a vzápětí u servírky, která k nim zrovna zamířila, objednal Adamovi pivo. Mladík to zaznamenal a otci poděkoval, leč stěží dokázal veškerou pozornost nesoustředit na otcova kamaráda. „Kde jste byli?“ zeptal se.

„Trochu jsme si zahráli fotbal… Není tam zrovna teplo, ale chtěli jsme toho využít. Kdoví, co si na nás tahle podivná zima ještě připraví a třeba za měsíc tady budou padat trakaře,“ zašklebil se Adamův otec. „A taky jsem chtěl tady Jabloně vytáhnout mezi kluky, ať se roznese, že je ještě naživu!“

„Jabloň?“ pousmál se Adam pobaveně.

Miloň pokrčil rameny.

„Miloň Jabloň Jablonský… Se docela nabízí,“ zazubil se na Adama a upil piva, „Ty nemáš přezdívku, Adame?“

„Eva,“ zakoulel Adam očima. „Ale říká mi tak jenom jeden kámoš, kterýmu se přezdívá Kokos, takže jsem to možná s tou Evou ještě vyhrál.“

Konverzace se vcelku plynule odvíjela dál, až se jejich téma stočilo k tomu, proč Miloň potřebuje svou hadici zrovna teď.

„Taky bych rád využil toho, že je jakž takž hezky, a hlavně, že jsem doma. Trochu mamce poklidím barák,“ vysvětlil Miloň.

„A nechtěl bys třeba pomoct? Adam ti určitě rád pomůže, když se tak rád poflakuje na čerstvým vzduchu,“ vybídl otec Adama a komicky zavlnil obočím.

„Klidně,“ neměl Adam nic proti. Třeba by mohl mít Miloně víc na očích a… víc ho poznat a… „Co je potřeba udělat?“

„Hlavně uklidit zahradu. Mamka by to chtěla udělat sama, ale trochu ji zlobí klouby, takže moc nevychází, ale vyloženě ji vytáčí, jaký je na zahradě binec. Takže shrabat zbylé listí, možná srovnat prázdné květináče, opravit jednu plaňku v plotu a zalít kytky. Proto potřebuju tu hadici, abych se netahal s konví do skleníku,“ vyjmenoval činnosti Miloň a mrknul na Adama. „Tak co, máš zájem? Mamka ti bude tak vděčná, že tě nejspíše bude celý den ládovat buchtama a ještě ti vrazí dvě stovky, ať si užiješ na diskošce,“ zazubil se neodolatelně Miloň, z čehož by se Adamovi podlomila kolena, kdyby už neseděl.

„B-beru,“ vykoktal, a aby nějak své rozpaky zakryl, zhluboka se napil piva, jež mu před chvíli dorazilo.

„Super,“ byl evidentně Miloň spokojen. „Může to být už zítra?“ zeptal se, a když Adam přikývl, pokračoval, „Já bych to udělal sám, ale musím dopoledne oběhat nějaké úřady, a odpoledne se vrhnu na to, co je třeba udělat přímo v domě. Budu rád, když mezitím už bude postaráno o zahradu, a maminka taky.“

„Není problém,“ potvrdil Adam, pročež mu ale na mysli vytanula otázka, týkající se toho, proč si Miloně skoro nepamatuje. „Kde vlastně pracujete?“

„Na severu Itálie,“ odvětil Miloň a vzápětí se uchechtl. „A tykej mi prosím tě. Ještě nejsem tak starej, abys mi říkal pane.“

Adam už cítil, jak se mu do tváří hrne červeň způsobená rozpaky, leč Miloň jej nenechal se v tom utápět a jak jemu, tak Adamovu otci začal vyprávět o své práci.

„Dělám u horské služby ve středisku Tentazione,“ řekl na úvod a rozpovídal se, během čehož na něm Adam mohl oči nechat. Hezky, vtipný, statečný, udělaný… Mladík se musel opravdu snažit, aby se soustředil na význam slov, plynoucích z těch plných, narůžovělých rtů, a to všechno, aniž by uvedl své tělo do stavu, jenž by byl na veřejnosti vskutku nepřijatelný.

Když se pak asi po hodině s Miloněm rozloučil, v žaludku se mu usadilo nesmírné těšení na moment, kdy jej uvidí znovu. Což se mělo stát už následujícího dne.

XXXXX

Kolem deváté hodiny ráno Adam vyrazil k domku, stojícímu stranou ostatních na mírném kopečku. Otec Miloňovi ještě předtím zavolal a ujistil se, že Miloňova maminka ví, že za ní má Adam dorazit, pročež jej postarší paní radostně přivítala, a jak Miloň předeslal, hned zkraje jej naládovala buchtami. Voněly nádherně a Adamovi se na ně sbíhaly sliny, takže se ani nebránil a dvě spořádal, než se omluvil s tím, že by se chtěl dát do práce. Paní Jablonská mu tedy ukázala, kde najde potřebné nářadí, a odkud má napojit hadici, aby dosáhla až do skleníku.

Ačkoliv tušil, že Miloň tady nebude, přeci jen se do prvního úkolu dal s takovou vervou, aby zapomněl na trn zklamání, který mu kazil jinak prosluněný den. V uších sluchátka, v těle rytmus, a se listí z poměrně rozsáhlé zahrady během hodiny nahromadilo na jedné hromadě. Nebylo jej mnoho, spíše se jednalo o zbytky z podzimu, přesto se ale Adam zapotil a na moment si sundal mikinu. Než vychladne, rozhodl se poskládat květináče, což mu netrvalo dlouho, a jen co odložil poslední a s odstupem zhodnotil, že udělal slušnou práci, uslyšel vrznutí dveří.

S náhle zběsile bušícím srdcem se Adam podíval směrem, odkud zvuk přišel, a po tváři se mu rozlil úsměv, jakmile spatřil Miloně. Tváře mu hořely nejen díky námaze, ale zároveň i díky pozornosti, již mu starší muž věnoval. Mohl si sice nalhávat, že si to představuje, že má halucinace, ale ten pohled, kterým jej Miloň sjel od hlavy až k patě, rozhodně zcela nezúčastněný nebyl, a proto si i Adam dovolil Miloně prohlédnout a ocenit upnuté rifle, které na sobě měl. V mikině jeho svaly nevynikly, leč vyhrnuté rukávy, odhalující předloktí, také měly své kouzlo, neboť se Adam díky tomu více zaměřil na Miloňovy široké ruce, které si právě dal v bok.

Adam zamrkal a vrátil zrak k tváři staršího muže, odkud na něj pobaveně koukaly dvě modré oči.

„Obleč se, ať mi tady nenastydneš,“ pobídl jej Miloň a zadíval se na uspořádané květináče. Než se Adam poslušně oblékl, jelikož se do něj skutečně začala zase dávat zima, obhlédl Miloň i zahradu. „Pěkná práce,“ zhodnotil spokojeně, na což Adam reagoval potěšeným, leč stále stydlivým úsměvem. „Kdybys měl žízeň, v lednici je nějaké pivo, tak si nabídni. Já už oběhal všechno, co jsem potřeboval, takže se jdu vrhnout na vymalování obýváku. Mamka v něm tráví hodně času, tak ať se tam cítí dobře,“ informoval mladíka, a jen co Adam na znamení toho, že rozumí, kývl, Miloň mu věnoval ještě jeden přátelský úsměv a vrátil se zpět do útrob domu.

Obavami tlumený pocit touhy se usadil v Adamově břiše, a přestože si mladík říkal, že si přeci ani náhodou nemůže nic začít s kamarádem svého otce, že by z toho byly jen problémy a trapné rozhovory, přesto všechno se dál usmíval. Líbilo se mu, jak se na něj Miloň díval, lichotilo mu to a dávalo naději, která si v něm klíčila navzdory řečenému. Nešlo tomu zabránit stejně jako třesoucím se prstům, aby držely mobil pevně a klidě, jelikož si Adam chtěl vyhledat skladbu Forbidden Fruit. Hallway Swimmers se sice k práci na opravě plotu zrovna nehodili, ale co ano?

Možná leda tak nějaká cimbálovka, ušklíbl se Adam pobaveně nad svými myšlenkami, zastrčil mobil zpátky a vydal se najít nějaké hřebíky a kladivo.

Netrval mu pak dlouho, aby plaňku v plotu spravil. V podstatě byla jen trochu vychýlená, jako by do ní někdo kopnul, a tak se za pár minut už věnoval hadici, kterou rozmotal, přišrouboval k vodnímu kohoutku a natáhl až ke skleníku. Obhlédl interiér a zhodnotil, že zalít potřebuje skoro každá jedna rostlina uvnitř, takže zaběhl zpátky, pustil vodu a dal se do zalévání.

I ve skleníku měl za chvíli hotovo. Pomalu tedy vycouval ven, načež měl v plánu hadici odložit a jít vodu vypnout.

„Už jsi skončil?“ zeptal se hlas nedaleko od něj, což ovšem Adam nečekal.

Leknutím sebou cuknul, a jak tak s hadicí u nohou couval, při dalším, překvapením vratkém kroku se do ní zamotal. Už se smiřoval s tím, že se před Miloněm absolutně znemožní a hezky sebou praští o zem, jakmile na to však pomyslel, na zádech ucítil dvě široké dlaně. Podepřely jej a pomohly mu nabrat ztracenou rovnováhu.

„V pohodě?“ zeptal se Miloň, a když se na něj Adam podíval, zjistil, že se sice usmívá, v očích mu ale plane upřímnost. „Promiň, nechtěl jsem tě vylekat.“

„Jsem v pohodě,“ kývnul Adam a oplatil Miloňovi úsměv, ačkoliv trochu zahanbeně. Tváře mu hřály, s očima nevěděl kudy kam, nakonec je upřel na zem a z hadice se mu povedlo vymotat.

Miloň jej mezitím pustil a vodu vypnul. Aby se nějak zaměstnal, Adam hadici smotal a odnesl, odkud ji vzal, načež si všimnul, že Miloň z kumbálu tahá štafle. To si až teď vzpomněl, že by je k malování pokoje mohl potřebovat? pomyslel si Adam pobaveně a nervozita z něj trochu opadla.

„Chceš ještě nějak pomoct? Na zahradě jsem hotový,“ nabídl se, neboť když už byl v pracovní náladě, chtěl toho využít. A taky chtěl využít každou příležitost, aby mohl Miloně okukovat, připouštěl a srdce mu nadšením poskočilo, když Miloň souhlasil.

„Jasně, budu rád, když mi podržíš štafle. Výšek se nebojím, ale mám obavy, v jakém stavu tohle starý dřevo je,“ díval se Miloň skepticky na štafle, se kterými pak zamířil zpět do domu, kam jej Adam následoval.

Byl by si zul boty, ale jelikož na zemi byly rozložené noviny, nenamáhal se a následoval Miloně do obývacího pokoje. Docela se podivil nad tím, že většina zdí už byla natřená a opravdu zbýval jen strop. Ztěžka pak polknul, když mu došlo, jaký výhled se mu naskytne při držení štaflí, pochopitelně se ale vůbec nezdráhal. Obětavě je držel a hleděl vstříc upnutým kalhotám kamaráda svého otce, pro něhož se mu v nitru hromadilo stále víc a víc zájmu.

Pohled to byl moc pěkný, to skutečně ano, a stejně příjemná byla i konverzace, kterou během práce vedli. Adam se cítil vážně moc dobře v Miloňově společnosti, neboť se evidentně o mladíka zajímal, ptal se ho na školu, na práci, na zájmy, na počítačové hry, co v poslední hrál, jaké seriály viděl, načež uvolněně odpovídal Adamovi na jeho dotazy ohledně práce a života v Itálii.

Adam si nemohl pomoci, ale fakt, že Miloň ani jednou nezmínil přítelkyni, manželku, a vlastně ani přítele, v něm jen posiloval naději a touhu, již se snažil držet na uzdě. Jakmile ale Miloň oznámil, že má hotovo, setkali se pod žebříkem tak blízko sebe, až si Adam mimoděk pomyslel, že to není náhoda. Což mu milý, vřelý úsměv, pohrávající si na Miloňovým rtech jen potvrdil.

Zatímco pak Miloň odešel uklidit štafle, Adam se nasměroval do koupelny, kde si umyl od zaprášeného dřeva ruce a čelo od barvy, která mu tam ulpěla. Měl jí trochu i na tričku, ale bylo pracovní, takže mu to dvakrát nevadilo. Na chodbě jej vzápětí opět odchytila paní Jablonská, jež mu vnutila další dvě buchty a hrnek čaje.

„Všimla jsem si, že si s Miloňkem rozumíte, tak co kdybys na něj počkal v jeho pokoji? Má tam ještě spoustu počítačových her a mohl by ti i třeba nějaké dát. Netráví doma moc času,“ dodala na vysvětlenou paní Jablonská, leč nevědomky dostala Adama do úzkých.

Pochyboval, že Miloňova maminka tuší o jeho vlastních sklonech, ale… měla tušení, zda je její syn na muže? Jelikož se s tichým pobrukováním vrátila k televizi, kterou jí syn přestěhoval do kuchyně, Adam usoudil, že zřejmě ne, protože jinak by je asi schválně neposlala do jednoho pokoje. Mladík by možná i odmítnul a zůstal sedět v kuchyni, kde by nikterak nenapadal Miloňovo soukromí, nicméně jej ale zmínka o počítačových hrách zaujala.

Kdyby tak měl Miloň pravou verzi prvního Dooma nebo třeba staré Pokémony na Nintendo, na to by se určitě rád podíval, myslel si, i když moc dobře věděl, že by se rád podíval na cokoliv, co by mu byl Miloň ukázal.

Odložil si buchty i čaj na stůl a pořádně si Miloňův pokoj prohlédl. Vypadalo to v tady, jako by se tady zastavil čas, a to někdy v devadesátkách, což vzhledem k Miloňově předpokládanému věku dávalo smysl. Notebook ale vypadal nově, zadíval se na stroj Adam zaujatě, načež se rozhlédl, zda by na první dobrou nenašel sklad her. A našel. Miloň je měl vyskládané v knihovně. Pochopitelně místo knih, i když i těch se v ní pár našlo, kupříkladu Sní androidi o elektrických ovečkách? a Stopařův průvodce po galaxii.

Ještě chvíli počkal, ale jelikož Miloň pořád nešel, usadil se Adam na zem před knihovnu a dal se do prohlížení herních titulů, nicméně už po prvních pár hrách seznal, že většina z nich není koupená.

„Jak jinak,“ uchechtl se a kochal se sbírkou dál, dokud se neotevřely dveře a Adam nevzhlédl k Miloňovi, jenž si už při příchodu sundával triko.

„Tam se ani nedívej,“ zasmál se Miloň, jen co zjistil, před čím Adam sedí. „Jsou tam tak tři kupované hry. Nejraději bych si za to dneska nafackoval,“ prohodil, otevřel skříň a vytáhl z ní čisté triko.

Adam ani nečekal, než se obleče, jelikož pohled na vypracovaný hrudník staršího muže se mu vypálil do sítnice. Ne, nebyl dobrý nápad sem chodit, zpytoval svědomí, jelikož obsah jeho kalhot pochopitelně na příjemný výhled reagoval.

„Už ani nevím, co tady vlastně mám,“ zamumlal Miloň, a než se Adam nadál, usadil se starší muž za něj a nahnul se Adamovi přes rameno.

Mladík se přerývavě nadechl. Krev se mu bouřila v žilách, tvář mu hořela a celý si přišel jako v transu, který jej přemlouval, aby se opřel, aby překonal tu minimálně vzdálenost mezi nimi a prostě…

A Adam to prostě udělal, protože chtěl. Protože ještě nikdy necítil k nikomu tak silnou přitažlivost jako ke kamarádovi svého otce, v jehož přítomnosti si přišel vítán. Byl v ní vítán i nyní, neboť Miloň neucukl ani mladíka neodstrčil, naopak jej objal kolem pasu a položil si bradu na jeho rameno.

Adam byl jako v sedmém nebi. Srdce mu splašeně bušilo a po rtech se roztáhl přiblblý úsměv. Ačkoliv si moc přál víc, i za tohle objetí byl neskonale vděčný.

„Mám pocit, že jsme jeden pro druhého zakázaný ovoce,“ poznamenal Miloň a stočil tvář tak, že se rty skoro dotýkal Adamovy líce.

„Už to tak bude,“ souhlasil Adam tiše, nadšený z toho, že navzdory svým slovům jej Miloň stále drží.

Po chvíli ticha Miloň opět promluvil, jako by měkce, něžně, „Ale z naší konverzace jsem pochopil, že jsi vyrovnaný a chytrý mladý muž, který je schopen si vyvodit důsledky, nemám pravdu? Na svůj věk až příliš klidný, ochotný, pracovitý… Co když tě zkazím?“

Adam se uchechtl, ačkoliv spíše díky Miloňovu proslovu bojoval se staženým hrdlem.

„Stejně za pár dní zase odjedeš do Itálie,“ snažil se neznít příliš smutně. Už teď jej pomyšlení na to trápilo, ale sám moc dobře věděl, že tohle na žádný vztah nebude. Maximálně vybouření trvající pár dní. A po tom přesně ještě včera odpoledne prahl. Teď by možná chtěl i víc, pořád si ale uvědomoval, že Miloně skoro neznal a že ten má svůj život jinde a že…

„No, dobře,“ zazněl v Miloňově hlase tichý smích. „Evidentně to máš promyšlené, takže… mám zamknout dveře?“

„Provedeš mě rájem?“ odpověděl Adam na smích smíchem a s hravými jiskrami v očích se zadíval na Miloně, jehož tvář byla tak krásně blízko…

„To ty se jmenuješ Adam Eden, ty bys mě měl provést rájem,“ přistoupil Miloň na hravý tón konverzace.

„No, ale tobě se říká Jabloň. Taky musíš o rajské zahradě něco vědět,“ poznamenal Adam, potěšen vývojem situace, který mu naznačil, že mezi nimi není jen přitažlivost, ale že si opravdu rozumí.

„Jablka se nacházejí v ráji… Chtěl bys tedy, abych se alespoň na chvíli nacházel v tobě, Adame?“ zašeptal Miloň proti Adamovým rtům, jež vzápětí zlehka políbil.

Mladík se do toho pomalého, něžného polibku ponořil, opětoval Miloňovu pozornost a tetelil se blahem, když se mu jedna z dlaní staršího muže rozprostřela na hrudníku. Jeho slova pak způsobila, že se Adamovi zadrhl dech v hrdle a obsah kalhot napnul jejich látku, jak okamžitý účinek na něj Miloňův návrh měl.

V odpověď pak vydechl svůj dychtivý souhlas, po němž následoval další pomalý polibek, pak zamknutí dveří a přesun na pohodlnější část Miloňova pokoje, kde se v měkkých peřinách brzy dala rajská zahrada na odiv v celé své kráse, kterou ve svém rozkvětu jen podpořila statná jabloň, jejíž plody zahrada ve svém nitru s rozechvěle přijala.

XXXXX

„Sešli jsme se pak ještě druhého dne. Trochu spolu spali, ale spíše si povídali a pracovali na domu,“ uzavřel svůj příběh Adam, přičemž se ani nebránil melancholii, jež prostoupila celé jeho vyprávění a prosákla mu i do hlasu, jímž svou příhodu ostatním podal.

„Od té doby jste se neviděli?“ zeptal se jeden ze spoluhráčů poté, co se na pár vteřin rozhostilo ticho.

„Ne,“ zavrtěl Adam hlavou, přestože to jeho spoluhráči nemohli vidět. „Rozloučili jsme se, když odjížděl do Itálie. Sotva týden, než se tam rozšířila korona. Pracuje na severu, v Alpách, a právě sever patří mezi ty nejvíce zasažené oblasti.“

„Žádné zprávy o něm? Nic?“

„Vůbec nic,“ potvrdil pochmurně Adam. „Ani otec nic neví. Za paní Jablonskou chodím pravidelně a snažím se ji trochu rozptýlit, že je přeci Miloň mladý a s pevným zdravím, navíc si říkám, že má možná moc práce, třeba pomáhá s nemocnými a tak… Ale opravdu nevím nic určitého.“

Skype se opět ponořil do ticha. Do ticha úplně stejného, jaké bylo na ulici vesnice v době karantény, do ticha úplně stejného, jaké momentálně panovali mezi ním a Miloněm. Ticho znepokojivé, bolestivé a všudypřítomné.


End file.
